


Holoform Love

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A transformers rp
Relationships: OptimusxTruly
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus was telling the team about the Decepticons and what they are planning 

Moon was in Ratches room exploring and was climbing up high hinding on the top shelf giggling ready to scar Ratchet   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly was at the base and she looked around for her guardian Optimus.

Ratchet gets easily scared for some strange reason as he carefully looked around.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus told the others to keep an optic open for traps the next mission and told them to proceed with their day

Moon Blushes and Smirks giggling jumping out: BOO!!! Hahaha!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly waited until he was done wanting to talk to him alone in private in his berth room.

Ratchet went into his holoform after freaking out and he wrapped his arms around her.

Btw what species is your oc Moon?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Mmm...Human XD 

Moon Blushes and Laughs " Hahahah!!"

Optimus walks to his bedroom   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly looked up into his Optics.  
"I am in love with you Optimus! I always have been!" She said sobbing.

Ratchet smirked back at her and hugged her close to him kissing her all over her face.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus Blushed and froze...then he turned into his halo form and grabbed her making sure his door was locked and pinned her down " I love you too~"

Moon Blushes miserably embarrassed and Laughs " R-ratchet! Hahah!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly gasped as she blushed and she gazed into his sexy human eyes now leaning up to kiss his lips.

Ratchet laid her down on his berth and climbed over her kissing her passionately.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus kisses her passionately and grips her waist 

Moon Blushes " A-ah!? Ratchet?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly moans into his powerful kiss as she rubbed his clothed shoulders.

Ratchet french kissed her after adding his tongue into her wet cavern.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus groaned " You are beautiful Truly~"

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling weird and wet  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly blushed beet red at that as she said for him to mark her neck in hickeys.

Ratchet entwined and wrapped his tongue around hers as he then groped her breasts.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus smiles " Your wish is mine my sweetspark~" He kisses and bites sucking on her neck leaving big dark hickeys 

Moon Blushes and moans loudly " R-raatchet!~"

Truly elicited some moans and mewls for him arching her back and gripping his berth.

Ratchet then pulled away and attack her neck in nibbles and nips as he made hickeys there too.

Optimus groans and strips out of his clothes " Mmm~"

Moon Blushes and moans loudly " R-ratchet ah Please!~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly stripped out of here too leaving her naked as she blushed and told him to suck on her nipples.

Ratchet took off all of her clothes as he made his way down with his lips to suckle on a nipple.

Optimus groaned at her beautiful body and did as told sucking and gently pulling

Moon could only moan and plead for more Blushing madly

Truly moaned out and she mewled and whimpered arching her back.

Ratchet suckled on her nipple making it harden and pop.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey I am on XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!! I miss ya!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
How are you feeling. I missed you too XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus Groans and grinds against her roughly gently stroking her sides

Moon Blushes and moans loudly " R-ratchet!~ Ah!"

Way better!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Truly said to suck on her other nipple as she grunted out and shuddered.

Awesome good to hear

Ratchet went on to the next nipple and he bit it and suckled on it too.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol XD 

Optimus switches sucking and pulling on the hardened bud

Moon Gasps " Nya! Ratchet!~"

Truly whimpered and moaned out at that as she shivered.

Ratchet went down and began to finger her thrusting two fingers in and out of her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!! Hello!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon moans " Ah! Ah! Uuhn!" 

Optimus grinds against her roughly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Can you edit his part to him fingering her plz?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh yeah!

Optimus went down stroking her pussy and Thrusts two fingers in

Truly groaned squeaked and mewled out as she arched her back looking up into his human eyes.

Ratchet thrusted his two fingers deeper into her burying them all the way in to find her g spot.

Optimus Blushed and smiled at her pumping his fingers harder

Moon Screams in pleasure " RATCHET!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly couldn’t help but moan as she felt herself climaxing all over his fingers.

Ratchet scissored them inside her and teased her end her core.

Optimus Chuckles and pulls them out licking his fingers clean and aims his member towards her throbbing heat

Moon Screams and climaxes hard all over his fingers and palm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly was waiting as she pulled his dick inside her and wanted him to thrust so badly as she whimpered.

Ratchet took and slipped his fingers out of her as he slammed his shaft into her and he thrusted wildly.

Optimus groaned and grabs her waist tight and Thrusts hard like a wild beast

Moon Gasps and moans loudly gripping the bed sheets and throwing her head back " Oooh nugh!! Ratchet!!"

Truly moaned out scratching his shoulders as her back and body arched.

Ratchet thrusted into her deeper harder faster and rougher into her as he grunted.

Optimus was in heaven and hoped his sparkmate was too as he Thrusted harder and faster

Moon Gasps and moans loudly panting and gasping   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly shivered and her body spawned as she let out wanton mewls and whimpers.

Ratchet grinded into her hips as he growled and he humped and pounded her even deeper than before.

Optimus Groans and Thrusts faster " Mm Truly!~"

Moon Screams in pleasure and grips his shoulders tightly moaning louder " R-ratchet!!~ Ahh! Nya!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly groaned and squeaked out one final time before orgasming heavily.

Ratchet hit her g spot thrusting into it until he released his seeds into her grunting.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon screamed his name orgasming on his member

Optimus groaned and shouted her name releasing his load into her  
Today at 6:08 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned out as she panted and she was breathless. She gazed up lovingly at him.

Ratchet moaned out as he slipped out of her panting heavily and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

Moon pants and falls asleep 

Optimus pants and pulls out of Truly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly snuggled in his arms and she felt warmth from him and fell asleep.

Ratchet pulled blankets over them and he held and kept her close going into recharge as well.

Optimus Chuckles and sleeps with Truly gently holding her close

Moon sleeps peacefully

The next morning Truly woke up and yawned.

Ratchet was waking up and went back online kissing his sparkmates cheek.

Optimus was up before her talking to the others about the Decepticons 

Moon Hums and shifts

Truly sighed wishing Optimus would be there with her when she woke up but he wasn’t. She sighed.

Ratchet said morning to her nuzzling her neck still in his holoform.

Optimus told the others to scout around to them and went to see his sparkmate happily 

Moon Blushes and smiles "Morning ~♡"

But Truly was sad and upset. She cried on his berth in a fetal position still naked.

Ratchet kissed her all over her face grinning widely at her.

Optimus told the others to scout around to them and went to see his sparkmate happily 

Moon Blushes and smiles "Morning ~♡"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Truly was sad and upset. She cried on his berth in a fetal position still naked.

Ratchet kissed her all over her face grinning widely at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Optimus walks in and Immediately seeing Truly crying and went into halo form and runs hugging her close " Shhh shh what's wrong my love?"

Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily as she wiggles away  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly tried to get out of his hold.  
"You did not stay with me until I woke up Optimus. You made me sad."

Ratchet sighed grinning as he picked her up bridal style and headed to the human kitchen for her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Optimus held her closer " I am sorry Please forgive me? I had to look at the last coordinates of the Decepticons"

Moon Blushes darker " R-ratchet I'm naked!"

Truly just smiled and nodded holding him close to her and nuzzled him kissing him too.

Ratchet just chuckled and said she was not naked anymore. As if by magic her clothes reappeared on her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Optimus smiled and kisses her back lovingly 

Moon Blushes and smiles" Woooah~"

Truly moaned out and she moaned as she kissed him back.

Ratchet asked her what she wanted for breakfast as he put on the apron on his holoform.

Moon Blushes and smirks "Eggs and bacon..... You look very sexy Ratchet~"

Optimus groaned and held her close  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly kissed his holoform neck as she grinded against him. Her stomach growled as she got dressed.

Ratchet smirked at that and said thank you as he quickly whipped up a batch of scrambled eggs and bacon.

Moon Blushes and smiles watching giggling 

Optimus Chuckles " Hungry?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded then said after she eats she wants him to fuck her senseless.

Ratchet handed her her plate of breakfast and drank some energon as his meal.

Optimus growls " Your wish shall be granted my dove~"

Moon Blushes and smiles eating happily " Mmm so good~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon smiles " Thank you Ratchet "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded and she blushed at that as she walked to the kitchen with him.

Ratchet nodded saying you’re welcome as he kissed her cheek.

Moon Blushes and smiles giggling as she ate

Optimus held her hand " Anything you want my dear?"   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Hash toast and sausages please,” Truly said to him blushing.

Ratchet just chuckled as he watched his sparkmate.

Optimus Chuckles and nods immediately cooking like a pro

Moon Blushes and winks at his deep throating a peice of bacon and eats it  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly watched him and was so turned on by the way he was doing it.

Ratchet just began to choke on his energon drink as he was embarrassed.

Moon Blushes and Laughs " Awe your adorable when you blush!"

Optimus happily hummed a small thne  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Tune  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly impatiently waited for her food as her stomach groaned louder.

Ratchet just blushed as he grinned and he kissed her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus happily served his mate her food

Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly started to eat her food practically gobbling it down.

Ratchet then asked her what she wanted to do now.

Optimus Chuckles " Good I see?"

Moon Blushes " Can I see your hand?~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded as she pretty soon finished eating her food now wanting him.

Ratchet nodded and curious put out his hand and he waited.

Optimus put her dish away and picked her up happily running to his room 

Moon watched Truly and Optimus leave and Smirks at Ratchet and licks and sucks on his two big fingers teasingly " Mmmmn~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly squeaked and she held on tightly to him and she kissed his cheek.

Ratchet started to groan and he grunted too as he started to get aroused.

Moon moaned alittle and pulled away Silvia connecting to her lip and his fingers as I breaks away " D-did daddy like that?~~" She licked her lips 

Optimus Growls alittle and opens and closes his door locking it and he kisses her lovingly and deeply  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned into his kiss as she gripped onto him and she grinded against him.

Ratchet then nodded smirking as he picked her up and he laid her down on his berth once he got to his room.

Optimus groaned and Growls pinning her to the burth bed and immediately undressed her sucking and licking her nipple and neck

Moon Blushes darker and Watches him " R-ratchet?~"

Truly mewled as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight.

Ratchet kissed her hard long and passionately as he groped her breasts.

Moon Blushes and moans loudly " R-ratchet!"

Optimus grinds against Truly teasingly as he bites her bud gently   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned and whimpered out his name as she rubbed his crotch.

Ratchet suckled on her neck leaving mark ps in his wake as he grunted.

Moon whimpered and moaned " Ahhn!~"

Optimus Groans and slams into her pussy fast and deep  
Today at 11:02 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Can optimus instead of entering her as its too soon for that finger her first? Please edit his part  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Kk sissy!

Optimus Groans and slides two of his digets inside her pumping hard and fast   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned and mewled as she shuddered and arched her back.

Ratchet then suckled on her nipples and made the rosy perky buds harden and pop.

Moon Blushes and moans " Ooh ratchet ha!~"

Optimus Groaned and pimped them harder and deeper  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly whimpered and groaned as she scratched his shoulders.

Ratchet began to finger her thrusting two fingers in and out of her.

Optimus Growls and pulls them out and lubs his cock " Ready my dove?~"

Moon Screams in pleasure holding his shoulders tightly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned and nodded her head yes as she waited impatiently.

Ratchet scissored her and rubbed and stroked along her inner lining.

Moon Gasps " ahh ~ R-ratchet Please mm~"

Optimus slams into her deeply and starts thrusting fast and hard   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly groaned and elicited more sexual lustful noises.

Ratchet then took his fingers out of her and thrusted his dick into her.

Optimus groaned and Growls thrusting faster and faster 

" AHHN!!! Ratchet!~"

Truly arched her back and scratched his shoulders moaning.

Ratchet thrusted faster harder rougher and deeper into her grunting.

Optimus groaned and Growls thrusting faster and harder spanking her hard 

Moon arches and moans as loud as her voice would   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly moaned out as she arched her back and she shuddered in bliss.

Ratchet grinded his pelvis into her hips for heat and for friction.

Optimus groaned Thrusting faster and harder spanking her harder " Mm! Sweetheart!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly finally reached her end and climaxed heavily all over him as she mewled.

Ratchet reached her g spot orgasming into her opening after he thrusted into her core one last time.


End file.
